Chad
Chad is an employee at Spin This. Chad has an on-and-off relationship with Serena. He was Serena's boyfriend before she began dating Wyatt. Serena returned to Chad after she dumped Wyatt and fired him from Spin This. She later broke up with Chad (for good) in "Kylie Smylie" for unspecified reasons. Chad is first seen in "The Big Sickie." There, he allowed Wyatt to leave work early after Wyatt claimed an overdose of Pixie Hicks, and along the way revealed some of his preferences in music (suggesting Coldplay and Talking Heads to help with rehabilitation.) After that, though, he mainly served as a background character who also happened to be Wyatt's co-worker. His backstory was fleshed out a bit more in "Bring It On" when Wyatt learned that Serena used to date him. This shocked Wyatt, but he eventually got over it. However, in "The One with the Text Message" Serena broke up with Wyatt through text in order to get back together with Chad. When Wyatt asked why this was, Serena said that it happened over the senior trip to Paris and she was going back to Chad because she thought that Chad was more mature than Wyatt. Despite this assertion, Chad does not seem to be mature so much as dim. Chad has a relaxed temperament and rarely gets upset, but this is because, in Wyatt's words, "he's so chill he has permanent brain freeze." He seems to be very self-absorbed, and not cognizant of much outside the world of music and his current life. This self-absorption actually drives the plot of "Midnight Madness," as he purchases a single ticket to a concert on New Year's Day and plans to leave Serena alone on that night in order to see the concert. (He does eventually change his mind and choose to spend New Year's Day with Serena instead.) Chad has decreased precipitously in importance as a character since the conclusion of "Midnight Madness," as Wyatt no longer worked at Spin This (as of "Going Underground") and Serena quit spending time with Wyatt. He reappeared in a few episodes after that, but wasn't important until "Love At Worst Sight," when Serena considered getting back together with Wyatt even though she was still technically dating Chad (who she had dumped Wyatt for in to be with him in the first place). In "Kylie Smylie," Serena reveals to Wyatt that she and Chad have broken up again, only this time it's for good (at least according to Serena). Trivia *Even though Serena dumped Wyatt in order to be with him, even Chad felt it was pretty low that Serena had dumped Wyatt through a text message. *It's revealed in "Insert Name Here" that he and Caitlin apparently knew each other prior to "Take This Job and Squeeze It," because Caitlin claims to Wyatt that Chad used to go to her old school. *It is revealed that he can speak some French as shown in "The One with the Text Message", when he comments on Daniel Radcliffe's hat ("mad ugly chapeau, garçon" which translates to 'hat, boy'.) Gallery 6 ExpressionsChad.jpg|6 expressions of Chad. Wyatt Marlowe Chad Serena.png|Chad and Serena hanging out with Wyatt and Marlowe at Grind Me. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males